


The Carpenter & the Monarch

by insomniacOlympian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Allegory, Bugs & Insects, Butterflies, Butterfly Effect, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian
Summary: a butterfly & a moth end up meeting because they both have off schedules





	The Carpenter & the Monarch

There was a Butterfly & a Moth and both of them had the same sort of problem, even with the problem working in the opposite way for each of them. 

Their internal clocks were off. The Butterfly ; he woke up late in the evening & could only fall asleep well after the sun had set. The Moth? She'd wake early in the afternoon & always fell asleep well before the sun would rise. 

They didn't have many friends even though they were liked, simply because it was hard to keep them. 

Their lives were different too just because of that: so it was hard for both of them to find love. 

The Moth started to fly on her own, looking for other Moths who knew what the Sun was like & the Butterfly did the same thing, searching for Butterflies who flew under the Moon. 

After both of them passing through many, many Sunsets? 

During what was just one more for both of them, they flew past each each other. 

Both of them stopped & landed to eye each other before meeting on a branch. 

Recognizing a connection, they start to fly together in the evenings. 

It's hard to find clothes for Mothgirl to eat outside but her Butterfly makes that work & she makes sure to bring him to plenty of flowers. 

The only thing that distracts their work is the strange lights always above the fallen trees attached to the domed & spiky roofed caverns that the Gods walk through. 

Moth is drawn to them, she wants to fly in;  
but her Butterfly is her light and she tells him so. 

He feels the same about the honey & nectar that the Gods leave. It smells of glory & must taste amazing-

but she's the only good taste that he needs, in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hfFyGtbXwM
> 
> ''The Walrus & the Carpenter."


End file.
